Mobile-tv service is a typical application of the mobile multimedia broadcast technique. Mobile users mounted up to almost 40 million in 2006 in China, and the families possessing TV mounted up to 35 million. It can be imagined how large the market produced by mobile-tv service will be, if the mobile-tv service is achieved by combining the mobile and TV services. From the oversea predication data, it is shown that mobile-tv users will be up to 120 million all over the world with 40 million mobile-tv users in China. With the mobile user group and broadcast tv user group being so huge, the network operator and equipment provider in various countries pay much attention to this service, hoping it becomes a new growth point of the mobile multimedia service. As a result, mobile-tv is a hard-won opportunity for domestic related industries, and at the same time it is a perfect chance to achieve independent innovations.
In the viewpoint of the mobile operator, the mobile-tv can utilize, to the maximum degree, the ability provided by network, so as to provide more abundant services. In the viewpoint of the broadcast company, the mobile-tv is a new channel of tv broadcasting such that the content resource can be sufficiently used, the range of the users is enlarged, and the mobilization for the broadcast network can be achieved.
In the mobile multimedia broadcast, user terminal uses electronic service guide (ESG) information to fulfill the function of service navigation.
The electronic service guide of mobile multimedia broadcast mainly includes all or part of the data record of a service table, a service extending information table, a content table, a service parameter table and an organization table and so on.